JmbSonic55
"my name is ass sandals, doctor ass sandals i like to make love to shoes every now and then im 43 black 6'6 and covered in muscles im also a space cowboy astronaut librarian nazi killing basketball player when im not saving lives performing brain surgery" - jmb JmbSonic55, also known as 7', can be known for many things. One is for being the only major user to start with a diamond. One is for getting 30 thumbs ups on a comment that wasn't on the homepage. One is for getting banned twice. JMB is among one of the many users on the site. he is one of the diamond elites, an award that was given to him by alexw along with a handshake from the great Alexw himself.. he has contributed a lot since his arrival and statistics show he will probably do even more in the future. He is also extremely sexy. He's nothing special. He's a user who is usually only active near the end of a year to host the Rrrather awards though Darksith66 has taken his place in that regard. Jmb's gender is uncertain due to the fact that (s)he changes genders to confuse newcomers but claims that (s)he is a guy. The badges that this user has earned are the Female Gender Badge, the Gold Medal Badge, the Gold Trophy Badge, the Superstar Badge, and the Diamond Badge. Jmb has gotten only one of his question on the homepage and is mainly known for his unfunny and stupid comments and a bunch of (gay) anime related questions and other questions. Jmb is a fan of anime and is what the kids call these days, "a weeaboo faggot", (s)he also enjoys memes and unfortunately has been diagnosed with ''c r i p p l i n g d e p r e s s i o n . If you're gonna ask, no, I do not have a waifu. apparently loves freedom. He is believed to be racist to some degree by overly sensitive people and Jews Background Jmb joined during April of 2013. it is believed that he is of the age of 19 as the 97 indicates his birth year. he is known to be rrrather mature as a result of this. Also known as the Gay Persian Prince, is a veteran rrrather user. It is unknown when he first appeared on the planet. but after finding the site, he finally had a place to call home, a place to seek refuge from every day troubles, and a place to talk about his biggest obession...: The country of Iran. He spends most of his time being the village racist as he proclaims his hatred of the American people. His reasons for doing this is a result of a combinations of factors, such as the fact that America is a great pile of shit and Jmb has every reason for bashing it. His account on the wiki is a completely different story. He has contributed much to the wiki and has helped rebuild it from vandalism by Gary212121. an alpha male user on rrrather. He is known mainly for being high who constantly goes into chat stoned as fuck. He has been known to frequent chat and do this very often while on the site. Although, he is not shy in commenting and in creating questions either. Shy is one of the most laughable descriptions of this guy possibly given due to the fact that he always says the first thing on his mind regardless of how stupid it is. He is known to be one of the funniest user's on the site. In real life Jmb has been known to be quite a ladies man. Jmb has an identical twin brother that I shit you not looks exactly like Justin Beiber. Although visually identical they live completely different lives. His brother is a loser while Jmb is a boss. He knows his way around a vagina better than anyone, and constantly talks about his God status in the middle of chat. On July 12th 2015 Jmb was banned for making "inappropriate comments" against RedEagle and red, being the massive SJW he is, had Jmb reported to alexw. Upon hearing this the site went up in an uproar and by the next day he was unbanned after Alex was moved by all the questions comments and pms he was getting regarding the ban. No one knows his real name his username is apparently the three things he saw when making his account. The only things known about him is that he is a dyslexic fedora wearing bisexual that goes to the university of Virginia and that he is a closet furry with a strong knack for bestiality (see below). He has a disdain for the states of Georgia, Kentucky, Mississippi, and Arkansas mostly southern states he once got on high freaking out he would die because he heard there was acid in OJ he also has a leggings and transgendered fetish. Jmb first discovered the site after seeing a video made by youtube celebrity Vsauce in one of his videos, he goes on to describe a site very simular to rrrather. Through a odd miscalculation clearly brought upon by the gods of luck and internet fate, brought him here by mistake. he has since been a regular to the site. he used numerous different profile pics before an event which has gone down to be known as the "month of luigi" occured. it was at this point that he began the theme concept of profile changing, revolutionizing rrrather profiles from that point on. as of lately, his recent project has been to change it to a different pokemon each day he is active, a project that is said to take years to fully accomplish. As of Febuary 10th Jmb has acheived mod like status after aquiring the (stand) ability to see all alts and accounts a user has by viewing their profile. he uses said power responsibly and acheives peace and understanding Personal Life He is perhaps the biggest Star Wars fan (a title which would later be replaced by TerryJuice who would then be replaced by Darksith66) on rrrather and the biggest stoner (A title that would soon be replaced by Travis261). He is very delusional and suffers from schizophrenia and on numerous occasions he talks about his father being Darth Vader. As of February 25, 2015, he is in the top 20 of the most asked questions despite being a recent user. He spams questions a lot. On February 25, 2015 he underwent the Diamond inheritance ceremony hosted by Alexw. A Texan who enjoys listening to music, making new friends and learning new things. Plays the piano and violin, enjoys chess and ssbm, and attends UT. Jmb is claimed to be a "master troll" by his friends, but also a "pseudo-troll". Favorite users include anameok, Peritwinkle, Nintendogirl, tristeng, specter, slither, TheGreatEscape. pinksparkles, Mickyd, Ivan, greyg and alexw. Appleormac joined Rrrather during the summer one day because of boredum and the desire for some would you rather questions. Apple made a lot of questions, and a few made the homepage. Since then many friends have been made because of his amazing personality! :D No one can claim to know where the Jmb came from, for he speaks nil of his origins. There are, however, many rumours about where he resides. Some metaphysicists have concluded that he is an insane hillbilly that lives deep in the forsaken swamps of Louisiana that somehow got ahold of a laptop. Others insist that he is a tiny alien who lives on a ship disguised as a large duck who plans to eventually dominate the human race. None of these are confirmed, for Jmb answers to no one. Jmb is a senior in high school. None of his "friends" from school on this site anymore. These were bmonnahan113, Copenhagen, TheBigD. He is known for making lots of fake accounts, such as OmarBorkanAlGala, BillClinton and GrammarNazi Role within the site Enjoys going on the chat from time to time. Tries to learn from all the users and think of clever new questions that will attain the coveted 50/50. Jmb is an avid contributor to the rrrather chat. There he often trolls. He is known for making the alternate accounts Troll and 8R0LL because he got banned. He has a sexy picture of Omar Borkan al Gala as his profile picture. He is the tallest Indian guy. He likes to ask questions about the top songs of past decades. He is also known for having the 7th most questions on the site. Frequently changes is picture to funny pictures or pictures of Hayley Williams Rivalries Kushi aka (rrrather username: NINTENDONTGIRLENEMY) is Jmb's cousin. Kushi is a devil in desuise that tries to learn peoples weaknesses by examining them for a while then hurting them by words and light actions on them Sexuality He has a fetish for owls along with a phobia of sloths, which has developed into hatred (lolwut). He is a member of the secret-liberal-communist-homosexual-atheist FEMA Rrrather illuminati New World Order. Due to his position in this group, he is frequently worshiped by its members, which makes the process of finding members ridiculously easy. He is also known to be in a gaysexual relationship with his sloth lover DonkeyPunch, he can't go more than five seconds without him. Saying something even slightly negative about Jmb is the quickest way to trigger dp as he goes into a butthurt induced rage whenever this happens. His full, real name is '''JMB Owl Hoot. Jmb can speak Kurdish along with English and some Persian. He has two younger sisters. Some of his''' hobbies include: croching and knitting coats made from the recently skinned hides of sloths he personally hunts down and kills for a living. Also, he seems to have an obsession with bridges for some reason. Stuff He likes * Ed Sheeran * PewDiePie * Music * Funny stuff * LeafyIsHere * Fridays * Saturdays * Sundays Stuff He disliked * Being called Favsallover's alt * Dashie * Conservatives * Government * Blue-Falcon * Lostmoon15 * TerryJuice * Anon67 * Being asked out by weird boys on the internet * Non positive-vibers * Mondays * Tuesdays * Wednesdays * Thursdays Controversy / Cult Leadership Jmb is also well known for getting banned. The first time he got banned was on September 29th, for calling Nintendogirl a slut. The ban was lifted late the next day. The second time he got banned was on October 10th for posting links to REDACTED (a fun lemonade selling game) and REDACTED (a way to help Africans get clean water) This ban was lifted late that night. Basically, he gets banned a lot. He is a devout Libertarian, and is considered by many to be the main antagonist of rrrather. There have been numerous attempts at banning him over the years but these people frequently forget that alexw doesn't have the tech skill or balls to ban people. To date, none have been successful. Jmb views himself as a champion of liberty and human rights, holding back the vile onslaught of Socialism. Others view him as a douche He is said to be involved in a number of different groups. One obviously being the diamond elites. Nobody puts this status in question. He is also the leader of a Hitler praise group located in New York City. At the site of 9/11 there was said to be a lone picture of his profile at the crime scene. '''TL;DR: He loves men. One of his biggest obsessions next to cock, is fighting with children online Death Rumors JmbSonic55 is a user who use to frequent the site around the early era of the site. His existence can be confirmed by the fact that he is listed as making one of the highest facebook liked questions on the site, but little is seen of him otherwise. He was known mainly for being in the rrrather chat and was known to act very strange during his last moments on the site. Many of his comments seemed to signify he was in trouble with something and kept referring to an unknown source of some kind. One night on November of 2012, he entered chat with a very different demeanor than usual. His specific actions are not completely known but he was said to have commented over how afraid he was and that how horrible he felt. His last few comments in chat were very erratic, most of which appeared to be random gibberish. After this outburst he remained quit and didnt type a word afterwards. His account stayed on the page for several days, causing mass speculation as to what happened. Alex later removed his account from the chatlog. Most of his final comments on the site were unreasonably removed. It is believed that jmb died during the middle of chat. Alex removed most information about him and tried to keep the ordeal from being discovered by the userbase. Some theorize this is because he didnt want to scare off potential newcomers from his site and lose ad revenue. Others assume that more dreadful reasons may be the cause of this. His account occasionally becomes active for unknown reasons, but never makes comments or interacts with anything Category:Users